Gone
by xxporkpiexx
Summary: Percy Jackson is gone. The man that saved Olympus time and time again is gone, taken, and stolen from his precious home. For a year and a half, for 457 days he was gone and nobody knew where he was. How did they cope? That's what we're going to find out. Let's see how characters react to the news and see how Percy Jackson was really loved. One-shots, prequel of sorts of Jinxed.
1. Chapter 1

***POSEIDON***

The usual bustling palace was quiet, lonely even. The wonder of it was now subdued and shadows stretched over it, diminishing its beauty and grandness.

The palace was empty and the usual color of the sea now looked bland, opaque and not lively and bright like it used to.

Broken sobs echoed through the empty hallways. Its sound raw from pain causing all life that hadn't fled to shrink more in fear. Plants wilted like they didn't deserve to be happy when a person was feeling this much pain. Animals swam away, definitely spreading the word about not visiting the palace any time soon.

The Throne room was a mess. Tables turned, walls smashed in, broken things all over the floor. Slumped on the throne, a man openly sobbed with the pain he was feeling. The King of Atlantis felt like his chest was being ripped apart by a hellhound.

Percy Jackson was gone.

The thought brought more sobs tumbling out of his chapped lips. Percy, his son that brought him joy and pride like no other was gone and might never come back. He managed not to crumble in front of his family, but when he felt the familiar comforting sensation that the sea brought him, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

His favorite son was gone. His baby boy, so perfect, so carefree now ripped from his arms.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the ground was crumbling beneath him. Like the walls were closing in on him and he would be flattened into a pancake.

Poseidon had never felt like this before. He had never suffered so greatly from one of his sons' demise. Percy wasn't even dead and he was feeling like this, so shackled, so caged.

So useless.

He was a god, one of the most powerful at that, but he couldn't even find his son! He ran his hands through his damp hair, gripping it until his knuckles turned white, trying not to fall apart right then and there. Without even realizing, he was making the water wet him like an untrained immortal.

He took a deep breath, starting all over again when hiccups started making it hard to breathe, to think, to feel. Maybe that was a good thing, if he couldn't think, he couldn't feel the empty hole in his heart.

Silent tears left his eyes, but it made the sea even sadder. Like he didn't trust it enough to show it his weakness.

His son, Percy Jackson was his weakness. His kryptonite.

His son was a force to be reckoned with. He had that edgy personality that made you completely swoon or think he's a complete imbecile.

Percy Jackson was always his pride and joy. Yes, he loved Triton and his other children, but there was something about Percy that made him want to be better. Sometimes, even mortal. Just so he could hold that little bundle of joy every single day and watch him grow up, knowing that he would be a hero to him no matter what.

Despite all his godly affairs, he always loved and cared for his children. But alas, the Ancient Laws prevented him from showing it or even admitting it.

His family didn't make things better either. Cold, detached and sometimes even heartless towards their own offspring. It made him wonder how they could act like that towards their own flesh and blood.

Maybe because they had never had a son quite like Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was kind, joyful, heroic, considerate and a believer. He had faith in a better future and he was ready to lay out his life so that could come true.

And now he was gone. Maybe even forever.

That thought made him cry even harder. He closed his eyes, hoping to block out the images of his son that kept flashing through his eyes. The messy hair, the twinkling sea green orbs much like his own and that sideways grin that always gave away that he was up to something.

Hands cradled his cheeks and he opened his eyes, looking down at his wife, Amphitrite who was kneeled in front of him, drying his cheeks. Poseidon couldn't see well through his blurry sight, but something stood out every time he gazed at her. Her mocha eyes held tears, but she didn't let them fall.

She was slowly drying him, slowly and softly trying to piece him back together. As he gazed into his beloved's eyes, even more tears slipped out because he was expecting little Percy to be there in her place, sea green eyes bright with warmth, drying his cheeks, saying that he was here and that he wouldn't go away again.

Amphitrite noticed her husband's train of thought and couldn't blame him. His child was gone, his favorite child at that. Just thinking of losing Triton made a shiver crawl up her spine. She knew Percy was his favorite son; however, she couldn't really blame him. She had met Percy a few times, he even slept in the palace for a few days and she admitted he had a certain charm. He wasn't flirtatious or boastful, but just the way he carried himself. With grace and confidence, but with a carefree smile that slipped out adorably, perhaps even subconsciously.

Poseidon looked at her wet eyes and he wondered how he was so lucky to have her by his side. If it was Hera, she would probably turn away or laugh at his misery.

"Amphitrite…" he whispered brokenly and she sniffled. She had to be strong, for Atlantis, for him, for Percy.

"Oh Poseidon…" she smiled sadly and put his head on her chest where he listened to her heartbeat. At least she was here with him. He couldn't lose her too. He sighed, arms wrapping around her slim waist, hugging it tightly.

He slipped off his throne and kneeled in front of her. And so they stood there, in silence, kneeling and holding each other because if they didn't they would fall apart because Percy Jackson was gone.

And that was a tragedy.

One they couldn't prevent and it makes him angry that he couldn't even save his son from the kidnapper.

"We're going to go through this together, Poseidon. I swear it," She told him, "We're going to look for him, day and night until we find that Seaweed brained child!" she cried out and the king of Atlantis couldn't help, but smile though his tears.

Because here she was, holding him to her chest because he had lost a child of his. A bastard in the eyes of the mer-people. She was here, whispering sweet nothings and promising to search his son because she cared.

Because Percy Jackson was simply someone you couldn't help, but care for.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is basically each chapter is a character.**

 **You don't need to read Insanity (now called Jinxed) to understand, but it would really mean the world to me if you could check it out.**

 **Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

***HERA***

Shock ran through her veins as she heard the news. Her head snapped to Poseidon's throne and saw him, tense, eyes wide, hand gripping his trident tightly. Hestia ran to him and enveloped him in a hug, but he just shut down.

Like a robot.

Dionysus started talking about something, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She could only hear her ichor roaring in her ears, feel it pulse through her veins.

Percy Jackson was gone.

The news finally sunk in. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She was a queen after all.

"We assume he was taken," she finally tuned in. It was like she had clicked a button and had mute the world. She saw red, they dare take the Hero of Olympus from his home?!

Then, shame clouded her mind. He was taken from right under their noses and they couldn't even prevent it. Were they really as good kings and queens as they claimed to be?

The meeting didn't last long and everybody flashed away, each to mourn in their own way. He wasn't dead, Hades had confirmed that much, but he wasn't here either.

Her body was in autopilot. Get out of throne; Go to chambers; Undress. Then, she looked at her bedside table and saw it. The picture she had stolen when nobody was looking. It was after the second Giant War.

The Seven were all squished up and grinning at the camera. They weren't the only ones in the picture. The son of Hades and Zeus' spawn were there too and also that girl, the Dionysus' girl, Odyssia.

She was a nice girl, her mind remembered numbly. She nodded to herself, but her mind was elsewhere. Her hand reached out and grabbed the frame, bringing it for a closer look. They were all smiling, oh so happy.

Percy was there, sea green eyes twinkling with mirth as he threw an arm around the Athena spawn. She was trying to look annoyed, but she couldn't resist a small smile.

Little drops fell on the frame and she brought a hand to her eyes, only now realizing that she was crying. Her butchered heart broke at last.

She fell on the floor, her back resting against the bed. And she cried and cried and cried. But silently. She was a queen after all.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, on the floor, looking at the boy who understood her. Percy was never like the other demigods, he didn't judge a person he knew nothing about, he didn't make assumptions.

He got to know Hera and he understood where she came from. For centuries, she has been betrayed time and time again because Zeus couldn't stop searching.

For what? She didn't know.

She gave him everything that he could ever wish for in a woman, but he still wasn't satisfied. For a moment, she looked around at her empty, cold room and wished that Zeus was here with her, comforting her, telling her that Perseus would come back just so he could strike him with his master bolt.

But those days were gone now. The days where he actually cared.

Hera was the goddess of marriage and her own marriage was broken beyond repair. Her family was torn apart and every time a new demigod came about, she would bleed out. Because that meant someone had cheated.

She feels the pain and the betrayal the other partner feels and she can't help, but channel that anger to the demigods. It's much easier to blame mortals that are fragile and that can be hurt than immortals.

But Percy, he showed her that demigods are not at fault here and that she was being unjust by blaming kids who didn't have anything to do with her anger. Nobody had ever gotten the guts to tell her this and it was strangely refreshing, coming from a demigod nonetheless.

So she tried to change her ways. She doesn't make their lives a living Tartarus, but she's not cookies and sugar either. She stays indifferent, neutral.

People don't hate her, but don't like her either and it's okay for her.

And it's all thanks to Percy Jackson.

An hesitant knock interrupted her thoughts. She hastily wiped her tears, "Yes?" she called out, her voice wobbling a little.

Behind the door, someone cleared their throat and said shyly, "Hera? Are you...Are you okay?" She instantly knew who it was. Zeus. He had warmed her heart a little by asking her that, trying to show that he cared, but she crushed that small amount of hope that had begun forming in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't need to be let down, "Why would I not be?" she tried to sound annoyed, but she couldn't contain the sniffle. He hesitated, but didn't leave, "I was... the bond, I-I felt something wrong. I came to check up on you," he admitted and her heart fluttered.

He actually sounded like he cared. Wasn't that a good thing? She didn't answer and he sighed, trying another approach, "Hera," he said more strongly, "We're going to find Perseus. I swear on the Styx," thunder rumbled and Hera's eyes widened.

She was in shock. Was Zeus as sad as her about the disappearance of the Savior of Olympus? Her body was petrified and she couldn't move, she couldn't get up and walk to the door, open it and throw her arms around her husband.

Her heart wanted to, but her brain was telling her to stay still. Moments passed and Zeus, sighed, electric blue eyes saddened and drooped. I guess he deserved it, this silence, this ignorance for hurting her time and time again.

He didn't have time for this, he had to gather the scouts for the search for the missing hero. He had to fill out the paperwork of Olympus and talk to Artemis and her Hunters and pressure her to search for Perseus too.

As much as he hated it, his kingdom came first. And his wife, his fated one, would have to wait. As always. For a few minutes, he stood there, in front of her door, his forehead resting on the cool mahogany. He wanted to comfort his queen, but he had so much to do.

With another sighed, he dusted himself off, "If you need anything, Hera. You know I'm here for you. Always and forever," and with that, he left, both of them nurturing broken hearts.

And Hera cried and cried and cried. Silently. She was a queen after all. But this time happily because Zeus actually cared and they would work on this together.

Because Percy Jackson, even when he was missing, had the gift of bringing people together.


	3. Chapter 3

***ODYSSIA***

 _Cold as ice._

 _Shivers._

 _Evil._

 _She could sense that much. She was in a place, she breathed in deeply._

 _Ocean. Poseidon's cabin._

 _There was a person pacing. Percy._

 _Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off._

 _More shivers._

 _Percy uncapped Riptide and went into 'battle mode'. She looked around, searching for the cause. For the evil. A shadow loomed over him. It was big and evil. She thought she could make out a scythe._

 _Run! Odyssia screamed at Percy. He couldn't handle this, she knew that much. He didn't listen to her though, maybe because she wasn't really there._

 _She wished he did._

 _Blood. Percy on the floor._

 _Tears._

 _She ran to him, but she went through him like she expected. Odyssia tried again. She failed._

 _Cackles. Cold and ancient._

 _She remembered his eyes. Swirling like a black hole, sucking everything in._

 _She remembered seeing past his façade. A small, little boy hiding under a desk, building a Lego tower. The tower gets knocked down and big, fat tears leave his eyes._

 _For a moment, she felt bad for him. Then, rage took over._

 _How dare he touch Percy?!_

 _The earth started shaking. It opened and she remembered falling, tripping and getting sucked in. She gripped the edge and took a glimpse._

 _It was dark._

 _Hot air left the hole and Odyssia remembered hearing roars and hisses._

 _Monsters._

 _Percy didn't have the strength to hold on. He fell. The shadow jumped after him._

 _Odyssia remembered him looking straight at her and growling something._

 _She didn't know what he said, but she read his lips 'Stay out of this, Ananke'._

Odyssia jumped a mile in her bed, pressing a hand to her beating heart. She was shaking, her whole body covered in sweat covered in sweat.

In a flash, she was running up the stairs, leaving the Big House in a haste, the harsh breeze making goosebumps appear on her olive skin.

 _Cold as ice_ , she recalled. Only the future is cold to her.

Odyssia ran to the Hephaestus' cabin. Leo.

She wretched the door open. Groans filled the air, but his bunk was empty. Right, Bunker 9.

She left, the door still open, ignoring the curses thrown her way.

She ran all the way to the Bunker, vines sprouting out of the ground. They were high and untamable, Dionysus would be proud.

"Leo," she gasped as she ran in. His head whipped to the side and in a flash, he was hovering over Odyssia, concern in his warm, brown eyes.

For a second, she marveled at seeing him. She still couldn't get use to seeing after such a long time without her sight. Then, the demigod shook herself out of this.

"Percy. Danger. Get Annabeth." She rasped out and he immediately nodded. the demigod ran back to the cabins and felt someone running next to her.

It couldn't be Leo, he was getting Annabeth. Odyssia looked to the side and saw Nico, gripping his stygian iron sword tightly.

"I got your back," he said quietly and she nodded. Panic had her heart at swordpoint and she wasn't about to pay the ransom.

 _It was too freaking expensive!_

She was seeing everything in slow motion. She faintly remembered Leo and Annabeth join them, each of them scared out of their minds.

Then, she saw it. The lights in his cabin. They were flickering.

"No no no no," She begged nobody in particular and pushed herself out of her limit. Odyssia opened the door and gazed in horror at...

Nothing.

Everything was normal. The bed wasn't made, clothes were strewn everywhere.

Perfect Seaweed cabin.

"What the...?" Annabeth asked, a frown on her face. She would probably think she was crazy if tears weren't streaming down her face.

"Odds?" Leo asked uncertainly. She choked back a sob and simply pointed to the floor next to the fountain.

Blood.

She fell to the floor, tears making it hard to see.

Black spots clouded her vision and she only had one thought before Odyssia collapsed.

 _She should've paid that ransom._

Leo watched as Odds' eyes fluttered closed and she swayed to the side. He caught her just in time, brushing her hair out of her pale face. Nico was still, looking at the spot of blood while Annabeth watched him, stormy eyes stormier than ever.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he answered the unasked question, "He's not dead," with an audible sigh, Annabeth closed her eyes momentarily before opening them, determination deeply etched into them.

"We need to tell Mr. D so we can inform the gods. I fear this wasn't a simple obstacle by Hera like last time," she said strongly, her voice cold as ice, making Leo shiver, "As of now, finding Percy is the mythological world's first priority. We need a full report from Odyssia when she awakes. Leo, take her to the infirmary. Nico, wake up the Seven," she listed and walked out briskly, Nico trailing behind her.

Leo gently carried Odyssia to the infirmary, gears turning in his head. He was confused and the only person who could give him answers was now unconscious.

He stayed next to her bed as she slept through the night. When Odyssia woke up, she was confused and Annabeth helped dissipate the confusion, that unnatural coldness still present in her features.

Odyssia cried. Leo watched. Annabeth frowned.

Hiccupping, she told them about her vision, about the eyes that sucked everything in, about the hole.

Leo held her hand. Odyssia smiled weakly. Annabeth took notes.

It was everything unnaturally cold and formal. Distant.

It made both their skins crawl.

So when Annabeth left, all the coldness and formality leaving with her, they held each other tightly.

Because Percy Jackson was gone.

And deep down, they were afraid that if they let go, one of them would disappear too.


	4. Chapter 4

***ARTEMIS***

Artemis missed the cursed meeting. She was hunting in the North for some chimeras.

How she wished she didn't.

How she wished she could comfort her uncle Poseidon as he cried for his lost son. Perseus wasn't really lost forever, but she didn't like to have her hopes crushed just because of high expectations.

She was a goddess, but she was also a hunter. She lived a hard life on the field, camping and hunting for her own food. She wasn't Aphrodite, she didn't ask nicely, she took what she wanted.

For survival.

She wondered if that was what Perseus was doing. Taking what he wanted for survival. Artemis wondered if he would be different when they found him. And yes, they will find him because her hunters are specialized trackers and they will be the first ones to find Perseus Jackson, the lost hero.

Perseus was always a great man. And that was saying something because men didn't usually get Artemis' approval.

However, Perseus Jackson did the impossible. He made Artemis, the maiden goddess, certified man-hater respect him.

That took courage. And maybe a subconscious charm.

Artemis always thought that Perseus Jackson was the greatest hero to ever live. He was witty, respectful, courageous, kind and gentle.

Since the moment he took the sky from her shoulders, she knew he would be a great hero. But with that also came a great tragedy.

But this, kidnapped from his own cabin... This is where Artemis drew the line.

He didn't deserve this. After all he's been through, he didn't deserve this.

Artemis didn't get it. How could she? After all the hurdles, the deaths, the betrayals, Perseus Jackson deserved an entire century in the Isle of the Blessed or better yet, in Arcadia.

Someone entered her tent and she turned to see her lieutenant, her friend, her half-sister, washed up in tears, electric blue eyes glassy and dull. Without a word, she opened her arms and Thalia snuggled up to her, placing her form in a way that made the two look like lost puzzle pieces.

They hugged tightly and tenderly because Percy Jackson was gone.

And that meant danger because they managed the kidnap the greatest hero to ever live.

Thalia's cousin, Thalia's brother was gone and Artemis would share her pain to make her feel better because this wasn't a disgusting male. This was Perseus Jackson.

She faintly heard Thalia choke down a sob and brought the younger girl closer to her, murmuring soft promises of finding him and turning whoever took him into a jackalope so the hunters could cook him for dinner.

"We will find him, Thalia," she promised softly, "We will,"

Artemis felt Thalia shake her head, "How? How are we going to find him?" Thalia sobbed harder, each other coming out rougher than she intended.

Artemis pulled away and gripped her lieutenant's shoulders tightly, a frown present on her features as she looked at the now broken Thalia Grace. Thalia was never like this, Artemis had never seen her half-sister so... hopeless.

It tore her apart.

But she toughen herself up because she was a goddess and a proud one at that and she wouldn't let anybody seeing her like this.

Deep down, she knew that if she broke down, Thalia wouldn't be able to piece herself back together. She needed Artemis to do that for her and Artemis didn't mind.

Because sometimes, you need to work as a team. Sometimes, you need to let someone in to take care of you. Because sometimes, you don't even realize you're broken.

Sometimes we need to care for someone to preserve our hearts because if you don't put them to use, they'll gain dust, tucked away on the bottom of your chest. Sometimes, we need to piece someone back together so see that we, ourselves are breaking without realizing.

So Artemis will toughen up and be there for Thalia because she was a good friend. And that was what good friends do.

Be there for each other.

Perseus taught her that.


End file.
